Romeo and Cinderella
by The French Twins
Summary: All Emil wants to to openly date Ratatosk ,but will his family allow it ? Contains Emil X Ratatosk and Ritcher X Aster .Based of the Vocaloid song " Romeo and Cinderella "
1. Chapter 1

It struck midnight.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The grandfather clock rang through the house.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Thats when everyone was asleep Marta was sleeping soundly,Aster snoring so loudly he could wake up the whole house and Ritcher holding onto Aster as if he was to dis sapper at time like this you think everyone is asleep and your right most people are except for one person .outside the window of this huge house stood a lonely figure took one look at the balcony he was under and started to climb the ivy vines that grew from the side of the balcony to the ground. once the figure reached the top of the balcony he sat on the edge of the stone rail as if it was waiting for something to happen. the room that was connected to the balcony,was fashioned in a simple yet had class to it .In the bed that was located in the middle of the room someone started to stirred from there 'slumber'.it was the son of the two famous science ,Emil ,.he sat up and look at the figure and figure took off his shoes and walked silently across the hard wooden floor to Emil . he set down his shoes and captured Emil into a passionate kiss , the and Emil was all to glad to returned the air was needed the two parted for a few moments.

" Rataosk " Emil whispered

the figure or , Rataosk, silence the boy with another kiss.

' Emil ' he whispered slowly as he gently laid his lover on the bed.

Emil landed on his sheets with a soft thud ,he looked up to stare into his lovers eyes were one of many things that Emil admired about Rataosk they were a deep blood red and whenever Rataosk was happy or sad they seem to have a shine to them.

Emil looked up at Rataosk with uncertainty,he was scared

_how far are we going to go tonight ? _

" Tosk please don't hurt me im not use to rough things " he whispered as his said lover took off his shirt.

"I blame Aster he fed you too much sweets " he answered as he started to kiss down his chest very slowly.

Emil's breathing hitched as his lover continued his foreplay,His eyes were filled with curious and uncertainty. Rataosk noticed it and stopped his actions, with a small smile he cupped emil's cheek and chuckled.

_Is this feeling normal ? maybe so ._

" Emil i want to see you , the real you and everything that comes with it , and ill show you everything " Rataosk said.

_Just like Juliet_

A playful smile came upon Emil's face and he embraced his lover.

" everything "he whispered

* * *

The next day at school Emil was with Marta and there best friend Tenebrae talking about something .Emil glanced around and there was Rataosk talking to Ventus about the landscape around the school Rataosk glanced over and his eyes met Emil's ,he gave Emil a wink and smirked , that instantly brought back last nights memories. a bright red blush grew on Emil's face and he quickly turned away. Rataosk chuckled at the boys shy-ness and looked back at his follower blabbing on about something to do with his other friend Ignius .Rataosk wasn't really listening to him ,, his mind was on other things , suddenly his mind brought him back to last night.

_" Tosk my parents are h-home can we a-ah do this another time-e " Emil said in between moans._

_Rataosk chuckled and continued his foreplay on his lover." but Emil i Need you now" emphasis his need._

_Emil stayed quiet for a bit save for the moans ,and Rataosk could tell something was wrong._

_' Emil ? am i going to fast ?" he asked as he turned the teen to face him._

_" n-no well i-its just is it about time that we tell my parents of ... us ? ' he asked timidly_

_Rataosk groaned at the thought " but you know Ritcher hates me " _

_" no that's not true maybe he doesn't think highly of you but . . . " Emil didn't know what else to say it is pretty hard to tell his dads feelings about Rataosk. While Aster is father gave Rataosk a chance Ritcher dislike him at first sight , despite the similar physical features he shares with Emil._

_"Please , at least try ." Emil pushed._

_" ok how about this , me and you can go on a date and i pick you up , from the front door this time "_

_Emil's face lite up " really Tosk ? Thank you " he said as he hugged his lover._

"Ah yes everything should be fine " Rataosk thought.

* * *

It was around five pm Emil was just finishing getting ready for his date slash introducing to the family looked at himself in the mirror and breathed out.

The door bell rang through the house and Emil walked to the front door to answer it .There stood Rataosk in a nice button up shirt with some slacks he held some lilies and handed them to Emil .He couldn't help but chuckle he look absolutely handsome in the attire.

" Father , dad ,Marta please come here "

The said people came down to the door and looked at there visitor .

' e-everyone this is Rataosk . we are .. . .are " Emil started nervously

" dating " Ratosk finished for him as he walked by him and held his hand for reassurance .

there were a few moments before Ritcher violently smacked Rataosk across the face. " get out of my house ' he yelled

" Ritcher ! " Emil exclaimed as he held onto the cheek Ritcher bruised

" out you filth i never want to see you with my son ever again " he ordered as he ripped Emil away from Rataosk and slammed the door in his , his face now streaming with tears turned to his family

" why did you do that ! " he demanded

" i am not having that sort of boy dating my son " Ritcher said.

"don't talk about him like that ! i love him " Emil shouted .

Anger instantly filled Ritcher's eyes than he turned away .

" go , get out of my sight "

he didnt need to be said twice ,Emil ran to his room and slammed the door .Marta than turned to Ritcher and started to say something but was silenced before a word got out.

" you too Marta "

She huffed and went to her own roomed and slammed her door.

In Emil"s room he was silently crying ,when a similar sound was heard he turned to his balcony and on the edge of the rail was Emil ran to him and started to sob .

" shh its alright Emil " he reassured the blonde

_My __Cinderella no juliet_

" no its not i didn't think he would , are you alright ? "

_lets Run_

"tch ya it was nothing just a scratch is all "

_Far away_

Emil stared at him for the longest time and looked away ,The moon's light was shining down on them both the silence between them lasted a long time till Rataosk spoke up , just in a whisper .

"marry me and lets run away together "

* * *

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The grandfather clock rang through the house.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

__Everyone was sound asleep ,all but for two souls.

At the edge of the balcony Emil looked at the surrounding area he had to admit he was going to miss this place.A rustle of some bushes snapped him out of his train of thought,he looked below and there stood Rataosk.

" Come my Juliet let us run " he said in aloud whisper.

_Juliet's love ended in a tragic __way_

" Romeo please don't call me that i don't want our love to end like that "Emil whispered back , playing along.

there was a moment of silence.

" then come Cinderella "

And with that Emil jumped off the rail and into Rataosk arms they both fell back onto the grass and laughed a bit.

The next morning Ritcher and Aster went to Emil's room to talked to him about last of finding there son sleeping in his bed they found a single Apple Gel on top of a note that read.

**Romeo and Cinderella.**

* * *

**Well , i did it :D i was going to publish this a few months ago but got lazy and forgot about iti for a while , this was a little rushed because i have to start my chapter for my Hetalia story . i am not too sure if people still read anything for this pairing anymore but i hope you guys enjoy this .The story was based off the Vocaloid song " romeo and Cinderella " sung by Len and Rin Review ,and favorite this story i vaule your guys feedback on my stories and please check out my Profile and other stories thanks .**

**-The French Twins;Twin 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone , as you all know or if you didnt know im changing accounts .You will be able to read this ( the improve verison ) on my other Account **

**Soulshifter98**

** u/3520086/soulshifter98**

**I look forward to hearing from you guys!**

**- The French Twins**


End file.
